


Worst Kept Secret

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny interrupts Ryan getting into Robert mode, but both of them pay the price…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. IDEK!! This is what happens when I uselessly daydream and shouldn't be procrastinating from writing actual fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway x

Ryan’s sitting in one of the make up chairs when he hears a couple of voices in the corridor outside. The door is closed, so it’s muffled, but someone laughs and his stomach flips as he instantly recognises it as Danny. Noise floods in just as Alison puts a hand to his jaw to position his face forward, a brush poised near his face.

“Yeah right, mate, as if!” Danny laughs, “See ya.”

He steps into the room by himself and Ryan hates how it’s like a reflex now to look for him as he turns his head and Alison sighs heavily, forcing his attention back to her. Five seconds ago she was mooning over his freckles, but he guesses he is making her job a bit more difficult for her. It’s worth it when Danny grins.

“‘Ey up, makin’ yourself all pretty for your close up, eh?” he crows, affecting more of a Yorkshire accent in a deeper voice.

Alison tuts. “You don’t need it, do you, sweetheart?” She pats Ryan’s shoulder, already dressed in his Robert clothes, because God forbid she does it to his cheek and mess up her work. “Although I wouldn’t mind ya stopping your fidgeting,”

“Sorry, carry on.” he says meekly, aware from the corner of his eye that Danny raises his eyebrows. He’s halfway to sitting in the seat beside Ryan when he stands up again.

“Actually, I have an idea for that...”

He comes towards them and Ryan’s eyes widen as Danny puts his arms around his neck and plants himself down on his lap.

“God, Danny!” he grumbles, his hand fitting to Danny’s waist to keep them both upright, but there’s laughter in his voice.

Alison hovers for a moment, trying her best to get between them but Danny shoots her an angelic smile and that’s when she knows he’s been defeated, for now.

“You’ve got 5 minutes,” she huffs, takes her phone out of her bag and leaves.

Danny takes his snapback off and tosses it onto the table before he noses at Ryan’s throat. “Love it when you say that y’know,” he murmurs, gently kissing his neck.

“What, put a time limit on how long you can have me to yourself?”

“No, idiot,” he smacks him in the arm, but keeps his face close, his mouth at Ryan’s ear, breathing heavier. “ _God, Danny_ ,”

He feels a button come undone on his blue shirt and Danny’s thumb flick at his nipple over his clothes, his arse shifting against his crotch. He swallows hard, the low roughness of Danny's voice playing on a loop in his head, despite wanting to needle that he sounds like a worst narcissist than Robert, before he comes to his senses and raises his hand to grip Danny’s wrist.

“Oh no, you don’t!” he says firmly, trying to believe it. “You heard her, 5 minutes!”

Ryan stares at him as his lips turn up in a cheeky, tempting smile.“I could lock the door...”

He cups Ryan’s cheek and kisses him before he can say yay or nay, kissing like it’s been on his mind all day and he can’t get enough. He tastes like chewing gum and smells faintly of smoke, as if he’s been hanging out with some of the lads on their cigarette breaks and there’s a sudden flare of need that Ryan just wants to tear all his clothes off and get to how his skin really is underneath, tanlines included. The jolt of feeling makes him dizzy, but Danny’s holding the back of his head and swiping his lips teasingly with his tongue, so he can respond the only way he knows how, squeezing at Danny’s arse and pulling him closer to his body, their chests flush against each other.

The door opens and Ryan assumes it’s Alison so they’re both a little too slow in pulling apart until there’s a sharp gasp and a voice follows.

“Oh! Oops! Wow - oh my god, sorry!”

In the shock, Ryan reels back in the chair and shoves his hands out. “Izzy!” he cries as Danny flails and falls off Ryan’s lap.

There’s a thud as Danny lands on his arse and hits his head on the edge of the table.

“ _Ow_. Fuckin' hell.” he groans after a short pause and Isobel bursts into laughter.

“Your faces!” she giggles, pointing. Ryan’s not sure he can move, staring at her with the moment caught red-handed taking over the sound of Danny’s sexy voice in his mind. “Oh god, this is priceless! You’re more a couple of teenagers than I am!”

“Alright, alright, stop it, you,” Danny says grumpily, getting to his feet and wincing, his finger gingerly prodding his injury.

“Not a chance!” she grins, “I can finally tell ya that you’re not as stealth as you think you are.” Her blue eyes slide to Ryan, steely, going in for the kill. “Y’know, hiding round the back of sets is really not the best idea. Never know who could see you,”

He covers his face with his hands and leans towards his knees with a moan, mortified. “That was one time!” he says, pitiful, “And it’s all your fault.” He straightens up again, takes a deep breath in and rolls his eyes at Danny, who’s leaning against the table with a compact mirror in one hand and doing some more poking around, trying to feel for a lump. Ryan puts his hand under Danny’s grey top to feel for his hip, to soothe him and anchor himself. He sighs. “Look, Izzy - ”

“Ah, relax,” she says, waving her hand dismissively, “I can keep a secret, it’s fine. It’s not like I’m Liv or anythin’,”

Ryan snorts. “You better not be, young lady, or there’ll be trouble,”

The door opens and Alison shows her face before coming in. She blinks at Isobel, surprised to see her, then smiles. Isobel shrugs at Ryan. “Besides, everyone probably knows already anyway, right, gotta go, bye!”

The door slams as she breezes out and Ryan stares before blinking up at Danny. “Did she just - ?”

“Never mind that, come on, let’s go,” he replies, putting the mirror down on the table and picking up his hat instead to carefully put it back on.

“Go? Where to?”

“That’s what I came to tell you in the first place,” he sighs, like Ryan’s being deliberately obtuse,“There’s fans out by the fence. Thought we should show our faces.”

“No, Danny, you can’t kidnap him! He’s gotta be on set soon!” Alison interrupts, looking stricken. 

“I’ll bring him back with 5 minutes to spare, I promise.” He gives her ‘the eyes’, a look that no one Ryan’s ever seen can refuse. “When’ve I ever lied to you, Al?”

She rolls hers, clearly done with them both. Christ, maybe Isobel’s right. Maybe they are the worst not-secret secret ever. So much for being covert. Hazard of playing boyfriends on screen, probably. “Go on, bugger off, the pair of ya!”

Ryan lets Danny drag him outside. He figures it’s the least he can do after _shoving him to the floor_ and he’s got a feeling - noticing the sly glance Danny throws his way mid-conversation with someone - that Danny’s unlikely to forget it until he’s got his revenge.

Yep. Isobel’s 100% right. They’re definitely the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
